I Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the securing of fleet markings, product markings, and other markings to surfaces and more particularly to securing markings to a surface by forcing them into tight contact with surfaces by the application of electrostatic fields.
II Description of the Prior Art
Commercial vehicle markings consisting of designs and lettering applied to a film material of a few mils thickness are customarily applied to the surfaces of a vehicle by applying pressure with a squeegee. A squeegee is a tool designed to fit the hand of a workman, which has a straight edge which he slides over the material to force it into contact with the surfaces of a vehicle. Markings are now used for applying signs to many other surfaces such as metal and plastic products. Utilizing squeegees for applying markings is noticeably tiring to the workman.